yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugo
| gender = Male | anime_deck = Speed Roid | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yugo is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a Synchro user who rides a Duel Runner. He is from the Synchro Dimension. Design Appearance Yugo has the same face as Yuya Sakaki and Yuto. Just like the both of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has light blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center like an arrowhead. Personality While not much of his character has been seen thus far, in his first Duel he was shown focusing entirely on his opponent Yuto, while completely ignoring Yuya watching on at the sidelines. He also seems to have a short temper, easily angered when his name is mistaken. Etymology His name is a pun in Japanese, as 「ユーゴ」 Yūgo sounds very similar to 「融合」 Yūgō or "Fusion". Because of this, Yuto and Shun Kurosaki seem to mistakenly believe that he is an ally of The Academia from the Fusion Dimension. Biography History ".]] In a destroyed Heartland City, Yugo rode his Duel Runner from the top of a building and confronted Yuto. A Duel began and Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yugo Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in response, but fled when Shun Kurosaki and several other Duelists arrived. Maiami Championship Yugo arrived in the Standard Dimension, crashing into a streetlight with his Duel Runner and complaining about it. Recognizing Yuto, he quickly challenged him to a Duel, having been waiting to defeat him for a while. He showed no reaction to both Yuto and Yuya Sakaki resembling him. Yuto called Yugo a Pawn of Fusion, much to Yugo's annoyance, protesting that his name was Yugo. Dueling atop his Duel Runner, he traded blows evenly with Yuto, claiming that he would take back what was precious that Yuto had stolen from him. He brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which had guided him both to Heartland City and the Standard Dimension, and deliberately left the required monsters for Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field so that it could be summoned next turn. Once both dragons were on their field, they eyes of their respective Duelists glowed, as if possessed. Despite the clear advantage the effect of "Synchro Dragon" had over "Xyz Dragon", Yuto was able to gain the upper hand. Yuya Sakaki managed to stop Yuto from attacking further, but couldn't snap Yugo out of it. Yugo used the effect of "Synchro Dragon" to win the Duel the next turn, and was then released from his possession, unaware of what had happened. Yugo was transported away by a bright light afterwards. Deck Yugo uses a "Speed Roid" Deck focused on Synchro Summon tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speed Roid Double Yoyo" and "Speed Roid Baygo Max" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters